Their Burning Love
by Zakuro120
Summary: Itachi made a mistake in the past, and he has the chance to fix it but he has some obstacles to over come before he is forgiven! Crossover: Naruto-Tokyo Mew Mew and many more. Pairing: Zakuro&Itachi and many more. Story better than summary!


**A/N: Here is my second story. I hope you like it!**

**Their Burning Love**

**Main Pairings: Itachi Sakura Lenne Paine&Leon**

**Minor Pairing: Kakashi Sakura Sakura Lenne Shikamaru Naruto TenTen&Neji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew or Vampire Knight**

**Chapter 1**

_***Hokage Tower***_

Tsunade looked out the window of her office; she could sense their presence outside her office door.

There was a knock.

"Tsunade?" questioned Shizune, as she poked her head in. "They're here, Milady. They are talking with Sakura, at the moment."

"Very well," responded Tsunade, as she turned her chair around. "Send them in. And go get the Head Family of the Uchiha Clan, please."

"Yes, Milady."

Shizune shut the door and all was quiet.

'Kami, help us all...' thought Tsunade, as she reached for her sake. '...cause we're gonna need it soon; with these two.'

_***A Few Moments later...***_

Shizune knocked on the door.

"Enter." stated Tsunade.

"They're all here, Milady."

"Good; send them in."

Shizune closed the door for a second, then entered with the Uchihas; Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke; following them were three cloaked figures, and Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Tsunade!" exclaimed Fugaku.

"Our village may be in great danger. A man by the name of Fai Wang Reed will or may be the cause of it." responded Tsunade, in a calm and collected voice.

"What does this have to do with my family and I?" retorted Fugaku.

"I might be able to answer that." responded a new voice-one of the tall, cloaked figures. A cloaked figure in the middle stepped forward and pulled his cloak down. It was a tall man with black hair to his shoulders, and azure eyes shown.

"Clow Reed?" questioned Fugaku. "I thought you were dead!"

"So do many people, my old friend." responded Clow. "I have a proposition to make. I will put Konoha under my protection from my brother **(A/N: In reality, they aren't really brothers)**, if Itachi marries my most powerful daughter."

Everyone gasped.

"Which daughter?" questioned Fugaku. Itachi glared at his father for asking.

"My fourth daughter, and sixth child. Why don't you show yourself to them, Zakuro?" requested Clow.

"Why should I?" said a new voice, that sounded like a beautiful melody. "As far as I'm concerned, I shouldn't grace them with my presence. Especially my supposed groom."

'Where have I heard that name and voice before?' thought Itachi. 'It sounds so familiar.'

"Zakuro! NOW!" exclaimed Clow angrily.

"Fine, be that way..." said the cloaked girl, who now stood in front. "I don't find this very fair though..."

She then pulled off the cloak and let it drop to the ground. The Uchihas' eyes widened. In front of them was the most beautiful girl alive. She had long, violet hair that went to her waist; amethyst eyes that showed so much emotion. Her body was slim and small but had all of the curves in all of the right places. Her skin was milky white and went well with her dark hair. She was tall with long legs and long arms. She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

She suddenly smirked, "It's amusing really. That I have to marry the very man I swore I would never see or hear from again; after what he did to me."

She had been staring at Itachi with eyes full of such strong emotions; hate, love, pain, anger, and amusement?

"Zak-u-ro...?" croaked Itachi as he tried to compose himself.

"Ah, Itachi. So you do remember me... that's a surprise but nothing of interest."stated Zakuro coolly.

"You're back?" Itachi asked as he calmed down from the shock.

"Not permanently, but yes, I am; for now-"

"Ahem, I hate to break-up your little reunion but why is Sakura here? This doesn't concern her." interrupted Sasuke, glancing at Sakura who turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"Excuse me, but this concerns me more than you Sasuke!" exclaimed Sakura.

"How? You don't have any relation to them! So, why should you be here?" retorted Sasuke.

Tsunade was about to yell at the Uchiha gaki(brat) when Clow interrupted her.

"Fugaku, control your son; for he is speaking to my granddaughter and thus he insults me and my family when he speaks to her like that."

Fugaku's eyes widened as well as Sasuke's at the sudden statement. Fugaku grabbed a hold of Sasuke and pulled him away from Sakura.

"Stop this behavior at once, Sasuke! Do you want us all to die from insulting the Land of Fire's royal family!" he said, while pulling a wide-eyed Sasuke behind him.

Everyone was silent after that. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise and then everything was pitch black. When the lights turned on there was a tall man with long, chocolate colored locks. He had bloody-brown eyes that almost seemed like his eyes were glowing. Beside him was another man that had long, dark reddish hair with light blue eyes. He was trying not to fall asleep. Behind him was a male teenager(about 16) with silver/white hair, lilac eyes, and a tattoo on the left side of his neck. They were all pale, but gorgeous.

"Zero!" squealed Sakura, as she ran to hug the silver-haired teenager. "I've missed you!"

"Sakura, how are you?" asked the silver-haired teenager named Zero.

"Good, what are you doing here?"

"Kuran-sempi and Shiki-sempi were worried about Zakuro. So they decided to come and see her and I knew you were here, so I decided to visit." answered Zero, as he hugged Sakura while she nuzzled his neck. "I really missed you, Sakura."

"I missed you too, Zero." responded Sakura, softly.

Sasuke was fuming but didn't say anything. Itachi wasn't pay attention to the two friends but to the other two strangers, who were walking towards Zakuro.

"Zakuro..." said the man with the chocolate-colored locks. "I was worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Kaname." responded Zakuro, while giving Kaname an annoyed look. "I'm with my family, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I was worried too, you know." said the dark, reddish-brown haired man.

"Oh...I'm sorry Senri; I didn't know," said Zakuro as she walked away from Kaname and up to Shiki, to hug him.

"Well I was and to answer your question, we had a feeling he would be here. And we know how you feel about him."

"And I don't get a hug?" interrupted Kaname, with a smirk on his face, as he watched Itachi get pissed off.

Zakuro rolled her eyes but smirked and hugged Kaname.

"Could someone please explain what is going on?" asked Fugaku.

"Oh! Yes; this is Kaname Kuran, Senri Shiki, and Zero Kiryu. They are friends of the family." stated Zakuro, while the three males nodded their heads of acknowledgement. This made Fugaku angry.

"How dare you not bow down in front of the Head Family of the Uchiha Clan!" he yelled in fury.

"Why would we bow down to the likes of you?" asked Zero with a 'WTF' face on.

"Why wouldn't you?" retorted Sasuke.

"Probably because they are from far more greater clans," responded Zakuro, while she played with Senri's hair.

"What clans are greater than ours? I've never even heard of their clans!" sneered Fugaku, thinking he had won the argument. Boy was he wrong.

"The reason you haven't heard of their clans is because they are an entirely different species." Zakuro stated as she looked at Senri's face. "And Senri, have you been feeding? Because you look a little pale and thristy."

"I've seen my mother recently and thats why I look like this." explained Senri as he put her hand in his.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you got a bit from me," commented Zakuro; she tilted her head to the side and moved her hair off of her shoulder to ascend down her back. Senri moved his head to her neck and sniffed her neck.

'What is he doing?' thought everyone minus Kaname, Zero, Zakuro, Sakura, and the cloaked figures.

Then he bit her neck. Zakuro's eyes closed and she tilted her head mor to give him more access.

The room was silent. Everyone's eyes were glued to the pair at the front of the room.

'What the hell are they?' thought the Uchihas' with looks of disgust on their faces.

After a few minutes, Zakuro patted Senri's shoulder. He stopped.

"There. Now don't you feel better?" questioned Zakuro. Senri kissed her neck and the punctured wounds went away.

"Hai, thank you." responded Senri.

"What the hell are you?" stuttered Fugaku as he and his family backed away.

"They are creatures of the night; beasts in human form; they are vampires," responded Zakuro. She, then, smirked. "And so am I." She smiled, while showing her fangs.

The Uchihas looked at her with shock, fear, and surprise.

"How are you a vampire?" exclaimed Fugaku. "Your father is only a sorcerer, not a vampire!"

"Of course Clow isn't the vampire." stated a new voice, coming from the final, cloaked figure on Clow's right hand side. "But I, her mother, am."

The woman pulled of her cloak to revel a beautiful woman, who looked like she was in her early thirties. She had long black hair that went down to her feet, and her two front-side bangs pulled back into two hoops that were held by a big, beautiful crown-like barrette that looked like a golden fan with a big ruby in the middle of it with two golden topaz jewels on both sides of the ruby. At the end of the crown-like barrette were gold strings with red, crystal beads hanging down into her hair. Her eyes were like glowing ambers. She word a fancy kimono with Japanese and Chinese stylings. The kimono was long and flowing, it was a deep ruby-red color for the first layer and the second layer was golden. The whole kimono was made of the finest silk. The dress was embroidered with topazes, rubies, and ambers to form flames on the bottom of the dress and her sleeves of the outer kimono for the symbol of the Land of Fire. Her make-up was the same colors as her kimono. She was glowing with beauty, pride, elegance, and grace; such as that of a queen and a vampire.

Kaname, Senri, and Zero, Tsunade, Sakura, and Zakuro bowed in respect. She raised her hand to tell them to rise. When they did, Kaname spoke.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Sayuri-sama. You are looking as wonderful as you did the last time we saw you." said Kaname, politely.

"It's nice to see you too, Kaname. How is Cross Academy, and the Night Class doing?" responded Sayuri, coolly.

"Good but Aidou is getting on my nerves."

"How is your sister?" asked Sayuri, not knowing what she was getting into. There was complete silence. Zakuro, Senri, Zero, and Sakura's eyes widened at the question and they all thought: 'Why did you have to ask that!' They looked at Kaname and turned pale.

Kaname's eyes were a vibrant blood-red and he was not breathing and shaking. Zakuro was instantly at his side. She turned his body to face her. When he tried to look away, she grabbed his head and made him look at her. She softly spoke soothing words to him.

"Calm down, Kaname. You won't ever see her again; I'll make sure she is never near you. Okay?" spoke Zakuro with a calm face. Kaname closed his eyes and hugged Zakuro close to him as he took deep breaths.

Everyone was silent as Kaname opened his eyes, which had turned back to normal, and loosened his grip on Zakuro a fraction.

"Thank you, Zakuro. I needed that." whispered Kaname, slowly. Zero, Senri, and Sakura let out a breath that they didn't even know they were holding. They then turned and glared at Sayuri.

"Were you trying to get us all killed!" they yelled with anger.

"What did I do?" asked Sayuri, innocently.

"She doesn't know about the incident, you three." stated Zakuro coldly, as she glared at them.

"What incident?" asked Sayuri, Tsunade, and the Uchihas.

**A/N: A cliffhanger! I usually don't like doing cliffhangers but I had to with this chapter. I took Sayuri's character from the first Cardcaptors movie because she was known as Clow Reed's lover but she didn't really have a name. She was just known as Madoushi, which means sorceress, so I decided to give her a really name and I changed her a bit from her original character(she isn't evil in this and she ended up marrying Clow). All of the characters will be a bit different from their original characters. If I have any spelling and/or grammar mistake please leave me a message with the correction. I hope you all liked it and REVIEW!**

** -Zakuro120 **


End file.
